ArduousAffection
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Be the sadistic boxer with a good heart. ...you're flattered. But yeah. Your name is Mizell Lerius. You are interested in SADISM, if that wasn't painfully OBVIOUS. You also have a passion for old BLACK AND WHITE SILENT FILMS. You only wish SOMEONE would watch them WITH you...no one will. In your SPARE TIME, you do WEIGHT TRAINING and RUN. You like to BOX and you are very STRONG, a fact you're proud of. You use two specibii. You have the BeaterKind, and you use a very sharp handheld egg beater. After your ascension to god tier, you equipped the FistKind abstratus. You are stuck with the Affliction modus. To get an item out, you need to sacrifice some of your life energy, your blood. It's caused you to aquire many little nicks, scars, and scratches on your arms and hands. More blood is required for more valuable items. It hurts and you hate it. Personality Tell us some more about your Troll's personality here. Biography Mizell actually has a human matesprit, whose name is Dyre Olina. He says that he is from somewhere called Norway. He is a good match for Mizell because of his masochistic nature, making him a great counterpart to Mizell's sadism. Although Mizell does not always understand him and his human things, she considers him to be a very good matesprit. Mizell's ancestor was known as the Pugilist. She was a fist-fighter who became the bodyguard of the Overlord. She mediated between the Overlord and the Disruptor and was also suspected to have been the matesprit of the Overlord. She was also a friend of the Gendarme. She wounded the Incendiary, removing her right leg entirely. Sweeps later, she was killed by the Sharpshooter under the mind control of the Thaumaturge. Mizell thinks that her ancestress seems 'kind of cool', but hates to recall her relationship with the Overlord. Her death was also a bit disappointing. Still, Mizelll, like most young trolls, idolizes her ancestor. Session Being the Knight of Void means that Mizell weaponizes, or protects nothingness. The void is her weapon, and though underestimated by many, it is one of the strongest force Mizell could have wielded. One her duties as a Knight is to protect Heroes of Space. She was tasked with guarding her sparring partner, Camrel Ruge, Seer of Space, as chore Mizell does not mind seeing as the two were already friends. LoMaSM is deep purple and fairly flat, with rivers of white milk running through the medium. The consorts are neon green isopods which Mizell thinks are 'kind of gross'. The planet is scattered with shards of broken mirror. To contact and defeat the denizen Iovanturcarus, Mizell must eventually repair the mirror portal to his lair. Trivia *Mizell Lerius' name was purely sounds the creator liked. Shut up. *ArduousAffection basically means "tough love". *Mizell is based on a random idea the creator had. *Iovanturcarus is based on the Celtic god who protects youth. Gallery Pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Not Super Session Category:Totally Not Superman